Fishnapper!!!!
by random echo
Summary: Now you may think I’m down right insane after reading this. I had a dream about my fish getting kidnapped, and then wrote this about Claire’s goldfish getting kidnapped, and her going on a rescue mission.


Author note: Now you may think I'm down right insane after reading this. Or just weird. Well I had the strangest dream that my gold fish was kidnapped and I burst into Wal-mart, yes Wal-mart, doing all this matrix moves to save my fish. It was just strange. So then I was chatting with someone a few days ago, and got an idea for this. Its strange I know.

Summary: Claire's fish, yes pet gold fish gets kidnapped or in this case fish napped by Umbrella to be used as a hostage. Claire goes on a little disturbing rescue mission.

***

Claire burst into her apartment, angrily slapping her bag down on the table causing a little rumble, then slammed the door so the entire frame shook. No doubt whatever happened today left Claire fuming. She quickly threw off her boots, with a thunk hitting the wall, and her not caring if it caused a dent.

Marching off into the living room, she slipped off her biker jacket, and tossed it on to the couch. Although the angry fire lit in her eyes didn't last for long as she spotted her fish tank over in the corner, a dim light over it.

"Stupid bulb is always burning out." She said to herself more then anyone else.

Calmly going over to the fish tank, she snatched the fish food beside it, then unscrewed it as she looked inside. Her eyes searched the fish tank, but did not land on the fish. It wasn't anywhere in the tank. Claire staggered back confused, and turned her head in the direction of the kitchen phone just as it rang. She made her way over rather quickly, and brought it to her ear.

"Not feeling so proud now Redfield." The other voice hissed, followed by an evil laugh.

"Who's this, and what are you talking about?!?!" She demanded

"You know very well what we are talking about. We've taking your gold fish hostage until you surrender." They felt awfully smart for a low life.

Normally most people would have just hung up the phone, sad but no more discussion on the subject. But this really pissed Claire off.

"Hey you low life, you leave my freakin' gold fish out of this. It did nothing to you!"

"Surrounded your self at the old abandoned Umbrella factory, or your gold fish gets it!" Then they hung up.

Claire stood there, even more fuming then before. For the first moment she did nothing, but a second later, she gripped her combat knife, and felt for her gun and ammo to assure they were still there. Then dashing out the door without even a second thought headed to the Umbrella factory. 

*****Two miles off the city, at the old abandoned Umbrella factory.******

*Inside*

"Pardon Wesker sir, but do you really think this will work fishnapping her gold fish." A timid scientist came up to the grinning Wesker.

"I have its all planned out. Now have you completed the Fish-a-ca virus yet to eject into our patients?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, now we just have to wait for that adorably-despicable Redfield."

*Out side* 

Claire hopped off her motorbike, just as the factory came into sight.

Loading her magnum, she slipped into a trashed wall from a large impact, and doing as she planned on her way here climbed into the air vents. Crawling along she heard a very loud squeal that it felt as if it would shatter her eardrum. Still in the state of surprise, she tumbled onto the side of the vent, just for it to give way. The vent fell, and Claire dropped with it. She landed with a smack, at least her legs hit the ground, which felt more like a table. Although the rest of her body felt like she was floating on air. In just a second, she glanced down to see Wesker holding her up before she could hit the ground. Claire staggered back away. "Redfield." He began to say, as he advanced toward her. Claire back away, but stopped just as he glanced behind her, then with one swift motion kicked her through a weak wall causing her to drop yet again. This time although she landed in a large pit of water. She glanced up at Wesker who was looking down from a few stories up.(A/n: up down up down geez).

"Now," He said. "Consider yourself lucky as your be able to test our new Fish-a-ca virus." (For those of you who don't know, Veronica, from Code veronica X is pronounced sort of like Ver on a ca(but close) Thus in this mutated one it is Fish-a-ca. Now do you see where I got it.)

Claire gave a confused look, but was jerked down under the water. Struggling to release whatever's grip it had on her, she saw a large freaky mutated gold fish.

She panicked, staggering upward, until she just got a quick glance behind it. Somehow conveniently, gas tanks were below. Claire withdrew her magnum, and without any concern for her well being shot. Then for a second, it all went blank.

The next thing she knew she was slowly opening her eyes, it another room.

"Your awake." A voice said.

"Yeah that's for sure, but I'm still debating if that's a good thing or not." She answered referring to the pain.

Although snapping out of her little sleep trance, she hopped to her feet. Looking over at a scientist who said that, not just a scientist. "Ada?" She asked, not really caring if it was or not. 

"Get out of here." Ada commanded, just as Claire dodged a burning piece of wreckage that fell.

Claire stood silent for a second, then looked over where Ada was pointing. In a nice little fish bag, Claire's gold fish swam around happily. Claire just shrugged, picked up the bag, and left avoiding the flames, that were now swallowing the abandoned Umbrella factory. She came closer to her bike, she flipped around, holding the fish in one hand, and did the peace sign with the other to the burning building. 

"No one steals anything of Claire Redfield's, not even her gold fish!!!"


End file.
